Recuerdos de mi adolescencia
by MisakationT
Summary: Todo comienza con el campeonato sub. 16 en Francia. Allí Taro conoce a una joven, con la que, juntos, descubriran las fantasías que esconde la adolescencia. Fic Taro y Azumi
1. Chapter 1

Es el primer fic que hago, así que no creo que sea muy bueno, pero espero que les entretenga. La historia se basa en Taro y Azumi. Por cierto, el fic comienza en presente, luego se presenta un flash back que dura casi todo el fic, y luego vuelve al presente

**---------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 1: Cuando te conocí…

Aquí estoy, sentado en este banco de la plaza, recordando tan buenos momentos que tuve en mi adolescencia, trato de estar feliz por este niño de tan solo 3 meses, aunque siento un gran vacío en mi, como si algo me faltara. Aunque recuerdo que en este parque fue donde la conocí, era tan hermosa que me quede petrificado, no podía articular ni siquiera una palabra.

:Flash Back:

-Al fin llegamos, ya no aguanto por comenzar a jugar la copa- decía tsubasa muy emocionado.

-Acaso en lo único que piensas es en un balón de soccer tsubasa?- decía Izawa divertido- deberías concentrarte mas en otras cosas, como cierta chica llamada Sanae.

Por este comentario Tsubasa se puso rojo como un tomate por lo que todos rieron

-Muy bien, es hora de partir hacia el hotel- decía Mikami- mañana tendrán el día libre, luego comenzaremos los entrenamientos.

Luego de eso partieron hacia el hotel. Al llegar, estaban maravillados era un lugar lujoso, muy amplio y con grandes reliquias.

Como siempre los jugadores elegían como compartirían habitaciones, era de esperarse que Taro, Tsubasa y Genzo estarían juntos.

-Muy bien yo me quedo con la cama de arriba- dijo Taro, mientras dejaba sus pertenencias sobre la cama.

-Ah no eso si que no, ahí dormiré yo- dijo Genzo quitando las cosas de Taro de la cama.

-Vamos no es tan importante quien duerme en cada cama- decía Tsubasa divertido por la discusión de Genzo y Taro- total ni cuenta se darán en donde están al dormir jeje

Luego de esto, Genzo dejo que Taro usara la cama de arriba. Pasaron las horas y todos estaban dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Taro despertó temprano. Se fue a dar un baño, se cambio y fue a desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor solo se encontraba Mikami desayunando.

-Buenos días entrenador- saludo Taro cortésmente.

-Buenos días a ti también Misaki- respondía Mikami- recuerda que tienen el día libre, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

-Si, lo se, pero saldré a trotar, siempre hago esa rutina- decía Taro mientras daba un sorbo al café que acababa de pedir.

Siguió charlando animadamente con Mikami hasta terminar su desayuno, luego se despidió y salio a trotar. Ya había trotado mucho, y sin darse cuenta llego a la torre Eifel, ahí se sentó un rato a descansar.

-Ah, que tonto soy me olvide el camino de vuelta- pensaba Taro preocupado.

Para su gran suerte enfrente a la torre había una plaza y justo pasaba una joven de su edad mas o menos, 16 años, cruzo la calle para preguntarle como podía llegar al hotel, pero cuando la joven se dio vuelta para atender su pedido, el se quedo fascinado, no podía articular palabra, era una joven preciosa, se olvidó de lo que le tenía que preguntar, solo se quedo mirando a la joven. Esta tampoco quedó muy bien, admiraba esos ojos y ese pelo, le parecía un hombre muy guapo, intercambiaron miradas, y Taro le sonrió de manera dulce lo cual desarmó a la joven.

-Oye, ehhh… una pregunta, ehhh- Taro estaba muy nervioso, no podía expresarse- ¿sabes donde queda el… el hotel Francia?

-Mmmm si te digo te miento- al menos esa joven podía controlarse, aunque no dejaba de coquetearle a Taro- pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo.

Taro no se lo pensó, invitó a la dama a que lo ayude a encontrar el hotel. Pasaron unos minutos y…

-Que descortés he sido, no me he presentado- decía Taro mientras le sonreía a la joven- mi nombre es Taro Misaki.

-Oh, ¿¡el jugador de la selección sub. 16 de Japón?- Taro asintió. La joven estaba muy emocionada- mi nombre es Azumi Hayakawa…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí traigo el 2º capítulo, ojalá les guste.

Capítulo 2: Buenos y malos momentos

Mientras caminaban por ahí, no dejaban de preguntarle a la gente que pasaba donde quedaba el hotel Francia. Hasta que por suerte alguien se los dijo.

-Ah el hotel Francia, queda yendo por aquí todo el camino, sigan derecho- dijo el joven- Taro Misaki nos vemos en el torne sub. 16.

-Eh, ¿quien eres, ¿acaso te conozco?- Preguntó Taro al joven.

-Taro, el es el capitán de la selección francesa, Eru Shido Pierre- Dijo Azumi en susurros- Adiós Pierre

-Adiós- dijo Pierre mirando con ojos asesinos a Taro, como podía ser que alguien tan importante como él no fuera conocido a nivel internacional.

Mientras, Taro y Azumi iban camino al hotel, platicaban animadamente, se hicieron amigos rápidamente, Taro le contó que el siempre había ido de Ciudad en Ciudad por el trabajo de su padre, mientras que Azumi le contó casi toda su vida, se notaba la gran admiración que sentía hacia Taro. Luego siguieron charlando hasta que llegaron al hotel.

-Bueno es hora de despedirnos- dijo Azumi tristemente- pero toma mi teléfono.

Taro afirmó y anotó su teléfono pero…

-Oye que tal si me esperas adentro, mientras me cambio y luego me muestres la ciudad- dijo Taro sonriendo.

-¡Claro no hay problema!- dijo Azumi sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Luego Taro le preguntó a Mikami si Azumi podía quedarse mientras el se cambiaba. Mikami afirmó y Taro fue a cambiarse.

Bajó a los 5 minutos, junto a Genzo, Tsubasa y Ryo. Se acercó a Azumi.

-Chicos les presento a Azumi Hayakawa- dijo Taro.

-Ellos son Ryo Ishizaki, Tsubasa Ozora y Genzo Wakabayashi- dijo Taro a Azumi.

Luego de las presentaciones y unas cuentas cargadas a Taro por parte de sus amigos, Azumi y Taro salieron a recorrer la ciudad.

-Ven Taro, quiero que veas algo- dijo Azumi tomándolo de la mano.

-Si- dijo Taro sonrojándose- ¿a dónde vamos?

-Espera, no te impacientes- dijo Azumi mirándolo tiernamente

Luego siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un valle, a decir verdad Taro quedó maravillado, ese lugar era muy placentero, no había nadie, se apreciaban muchos árboles, animales también había.

Luego se sentaron bajo un árbol.

-Este lugar es hermoso- decía Taro sin dejar de inspeccionar el lugar.

-Si, a decir verdad, se lo llama algo así como "El valle de los enamorados"- dijo Azumi sonrojada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Taro no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Azumi, ésta hacía lo mismo aprovechando cualquier distracción de Taro. No hacía falta mirarlos más de 10 segundos para darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados. Taro no se resistió más, y le robó un beso. Se separo de Azumi esperando lo peor pero para su sorpresa Azumi le robó uno a el.

-Oye, Azumi, oye- Taro no paraba de llamarla, parecía como si ella no estaría ahí, se le veían estrellas en los ojos- muy bien si quieres jugar a la despistada juguemos

Dicho esto Taro levantó a Azumi sobre sus hombros y comenzó a dar vueltas, Azumi solo pataleaba y reía, su gran amor que solo admiraba en fotos o por televisión estaba con ella. Al fin Taro la bajó, riendo.

A algunos metros de allí se encontraban tres chicos espiando para ver que hacían.

-Míralo a Misaki- comenzó Genzo- el primer día que estamos aquí y ya tiene novia.

-Si, y es bastante afortunado- dijo Ryo, pero fue interrumpido por Tsubasa

-Miren ahí van otra vez- dijo Tsubasa riendo.

A lo que se refería Tsubasa era obvio, volvieron a besarse. Parecía que esos dos, estaban destinados para estar juntos.

Para la mala suerte de los otros 3, Ryo estornudó y fueron descubiertos por Azumi y Taro.

-¿Cuánto hace que están aquí?- preguntó Taro avergonzado.

-Lo suficiente para ver sus dos besos- dijo Tsubasa riendo.

-Bueno ya, espero no les hallamos arruinado el momento pero bien- comenzó Genzo- ¿Qué tal si vamos al Cine?

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Azumi mientras codeaba a Taro, parecía que tenía una idea- pero deberán comprarnos todo lo que pidamos.

-Vaya que eres confianzuda- dijo Ryo, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Muy bien, aceptamos- dijo Genzo.

Luego de eso, los 5 partieron hacia el Cine, ahí se encontraron otra vez con Pierre que venía acompañado de Lui Napoleón.

-Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Napoleón mirando fríamente a Genzo- el prodigioso portero japonés

-Y tu no se para que hablas, solo eres un decepcionante delantero incapaz de convertirme aunque sea un gol.

Todos menos Genzo y Napoleón se miraron, parecía que esto terminaría muy mal. En una de esas Tsubasa recordó que Genzo y Napoleón fueron suspendidos por pelearse al final de un partido.

-Vamos Genzo, mejor vayamos a sacar las entradas- dijo Tsubasa preocupado.

Genzo pareció ignorarlo y sucedió lo que todos esperaban

-¿Qué tal si arreglamos lo que quedó pendiente el año anterior?- comenzó Napoleón

Esta vez era Pierre quien los interrumpía pero ninguno le dio atención

-Muy bien vamos afuera idiota- dijo Genzo ignorando a todos al igual que Napoleón.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí va el cap. 3, ojalá les guste.

Los personajes de CT son de Yoichi Takahashi

Capítulo 3.

Genzo había salido afuera, seguido por Napoleón, y claro por Pierre, Azumi, Tsubasa, Taro y Ryo. Estos últimos estaban preocupados, al principio trataron de calmarlos pero fue imposible, comenzaron a pelear por lo que Taro le dijo a Azumi que llame a un guardia mientras ellos los separaban.

Se había formado un grupo de personas Adolescentes que coreaban ¡¡¡Pelea, pelea, bla bla bla!

-Vamos Genzo tranquilízate- decía Tsubasa al tiempo que lo agarraba por los hombros.

-Si, no vale la pena- gritaba Taro.

Luego de tratar de calmarlos, se volvieron a pelear, pero para su suerte llegaron 2 guardias y los separaron, no sin antes prohibirles volver a entrar al lugar.

Luego Pierre y Napoleón fueron por su lado al igual que Genzo y los demás.

-Mírate como estas- le reclamaba Azumi- debemos ir a un médico a que te revisen.

-No, no es necesario, solo son raspones- dijo Genzo tranquilamente.

-Genzo, todos coincidimos, claro menos tú- dijo irónico Ryo- vamos al hospital.

Luego de convencer a Genzo fueron al hospital, allí los atendió una enfermera, lo único que hizo fue desinfectar las heridas de Genzo. Al salir del hospital Genzo se sintió triunfante al saber que no eran para tanto las heridas.

-Ya ven, ustedes se preocupan demasiado- dijo Genzo molestándolos

-Si, quizás, pero lo hacemos por tu bien- dijo Tsubasa, en eso se sintió un rugido del estómago de Tsubasa.

-Bueno parece que hay un león con nosotros- dijo Ryo riendo.

-¿Bueno veo que tienen hambre, porque no vienen a mi casa a Almorzar?- dijo Azumi a lo cual todos afirmaron.

Luego mientras iban camino a casa de Azumi, comenzaron a charlar animadamente, haciendo chistes y molestándose.

Al fin llegaron, entraron a la casa, era muy limpia y muy ordenada.

-Vaya se ve que tus padres asean la casa todos los días- dijo Ryo.

-No viven conmigo, yo vivo sola- dijo Azumi para la sorpresa de los demás

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- dijo Genzo sorprendido- vaya que tienes suerte, ojalá pudiera vivir en una casa para mi solo.

-Oye Azumi ven un minuto- dijo Taro tomándola de las manos.

Luego fueron a la pieza de Azumi, al entrar estaba repleto de fotos y posters de Taro.

-Vaya pues, no creí que me conocieran mucho por aquí…- dijo Taro avergonzado.

-Pero tu juegas en el PSG- dijo Azumi haciéndole cosquillas.

-Jeje, bueno Azumi quiero hablar algo contigo- comenzó Taro…

Luego de unos minutos Taro y Azumi salieron de la habitación y al salir se encontraron con Genzo, Tsubasa y Ryo.

-¿Nos dejaran un momento tener privacidad o no conocen esa palabra?- les reprochaba Taro.

-Bueno ya Tarito no te preocupes- decía Azumi relajando a su pareja- Bueno chicos, que les apetece com…

-Pizza!- gritaron los 4 chicos a la vez

-Muy bien, mejor la pedimos por teléfono- dijo Azumi avergonzada.

-Pero para que gastar plata- dijo Genzo.

-Si es mejor que la cocines tú- dijo Ryo, por esto recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Taro

-No es tu esclava tonto- dijo Taro aparentando estar enfadado

Luego pidieron la pizza, tuvieron una amena conversación hasta que Taro le dijo a Tsubasa, Genzo y Ryo…

-Chicos, hoy en el desayuno Mikami me avisó que mañana no entrenaríamos ya que algunos muchachos aun siguen agotados y cansados por el troneo nacional Japonés- comenzó Misaki…

-Y eso que tiene que ver- dijo Ryo.

-Déjame terminar quieres, bueno por esa razón yo, ehhh, me quedaré, osea, pasare la noche aquí!- dijo Taro provocando que Tsubasa, Genzo y Ryo abrieran los ojos como platos

-No hay problema que quieran pasar una noche juntos pero- comenzó Genzo- ¿qué le diremos a Mikami?

-Si, Genzo tiene razón- dijo Tsubasa- piensa una buena excusa porque decirle que te raspaste la pierna suena muy mentiroso y decirle que un coche te atropelló suena muy exagerado.

-Oigan pero ¿no es algo apresurado?- dijo Ryo pensativo.

-En ningún momento que Taro se quede aquí implica que suceda lo que tu piensas- dijo Azumi avergonzada

-Ah! Ya se, díganle a Mikami que me quedaré en casa de mi hermana Yoshiko, con mi madre por unos problemas… Personales- dijo Taro sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Ryo

-Muy bien, eso le diremos- dijo Tsubasa que fue interrumpido por el timbre

Luego de eso Azumi atendió, pagó la Pizza, y comenzaron a almorzar. A la hora, hora y media luego de lavar y ordenar todo, salieron dispuestos a ir a otro Cine. Para su suerte ahí no estaba Napoleón.

-Muy, veamos el Exorcismo de Emily Rose- propuso Ryo.

-Excelente idea Monito- dijo Genzo provocando la risa de los demás.

-Si pero, para esa película ya no hay más entradas para la función de ahora, solo hay entradas para la siguiente función que es dentro de 3 hs.- dijo Tsubasa aburrido y decepcionado.

-Igual, no importa, total tenemos el día libre, además de que este Cine está dentro de un Shopping y aquí hay una sala de juegos electrónicos- exclamó Taro- antes que pregunten la vi al entrar.

Sacaron las entradas y fueron al salón de juegos electrónicos. Allí se encontraba un juego de fútbol, Tsubasa se lanzó contra ese juego. Y como era de esperarse lo ganó, al igual que Misaki y Genzo, y bueno a Ryo no le fue tan mal aunque algo desastroso… si. Tsubasa con los ticket que le dio el juego se sacó un balón de fútbol, Misaki un oso muy grande, el cual se lo regaló a Azumi. Genzo se apiadó de Ryo y le dio sus ticket total el no los necesitaba.

Así pasaron todo el día, de juego en juego, aunque muchos niños Japoneses que fueron a presenciar el torneo descubrieron a Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa y se lanzaron por autógrafos. Luego ya era momento de la película, hubo algunas escenas que fueron algo duras y Azumi aplastaba a Taro del susto, provocando que recibieran reproches de los otros espectadores. Luego Termino la película. Ryo, Tsubasa y Genzo acompañaron a Taro y a Azumi hasta su casa.

-Muy bien, que tengan una buena noche y Taro no te preocupes, mañana no hay que madrugar- dijo Ryo molestando a Taro.

-Buena, ya mejor nos vamos. Espero que Mikami se trague tu mentira. Todo sea por tener tu aventura- dijo Genzo provocando que Taro y Azumi se miraran avergonzados.

-Muy bien ya basta de molestarlos, mejor vámonos. Adiós, cuídense- dijo Tsubasa, mientras saludaba.

Luego de eso Azumi y Taro entraron a la casa, se miraron y supieron que sería una noche larga, muy larga…

Continuará…


End file.
